I, Robot Master
by JeckParadox
Summary: Doctors Wily and Light arrive in Monsteropolis with two child-like robots with AIs unlike any the world has ever had before. Rock, with a mind built to learn and follow orders, and Roll, with a soul built to be a Robot Master. A story about family, betrayal, war, robots, and psychology. A personal prologue for the first Megaman Game, with the most focus on Wily and Roll.


I, Robot Master

-notes!- (you can skip down to CHN000)

A while ago, on a different website, I started a megaman-mlp ( story/125529/wily) group/GermanTPRS/files/Holiday%20Stories/Die%20Leg ende%20von%20Sankt% crossover (you don't have to read it to get this story, but it shows where my ideas first started forming), where Doctor Wily goes to Equestria. I went in unexpectedly deep on his personality and back story and thought to myself… I really love this version of Wily. It also set up some character development for the robot masters, and set up another story all on its own.

A few notes before I get to the good stuff. This won't update very often. It'll be my own non-canon prologue/retelling for the first game. Wily in this is heavily influenced by the work of Ariga, especially in _Gigamix_, but he'll turn out a little different.

This story will have some religious references, as it deals with Wily's belief the Robot Masters have souls. I hope it doesn't offend anybody, and it won't be presented to force you into any particular belief.

This story is also going to be influenced by (but not based on) the wonderful music presented in _the Megas/Entertainment Systems_, which I suggest to listen to if you love Megaman. It is also influenced by and references Isaac Asimov's _I, Robot_.

I'm writing this without any clear plans, except that it'll conclude with the ending of the Classic first Megaman game, so I can't say for absolute sure on anything else.

I'm rating it for teen just in case things get slightly graphic later on.

Also, by the end of this you might know a little about psychology.

Now then, on to the story!

CHN000- waking up in Monsteropolis

Two men sat in a helicopter, looking over the city circling the mountain in the process of being built. "Monsteropolis…" The American with the beard said quietly. "What a strange name for the most advanced city in the world."

The German with the moustache next to him grinned happily. "I suppose… everything's ready, Light?"

"Yes, Albert. We'll be able to start the minute we get there."

The mustached scientist turned back to his computer and continued clacking the keys at an incredible rate. "Good… we're about to change the world, you know, you and I."

"Yes Wily… think they're ready for it?"

"The world? Nah, but they'll get used to it." With a crack in his neck Wily stopped typing and his finger hovered over the enter key. "Hey, Light, you should be watching right now."

Dr. Light shifted slightly in his seat to look at the computer screen, hundreds of lines of code were running down the screen in patterns only Wily could possibly figure out. He furrowed his brow as the program was minimized and it shifted to a visual model of a human figure… with… notable differences. Such as the power core in the direct center of the chest, the extra lobes on the bottom of the brain, and the millions of machine parts that existed alongside the alloy bones and the artificial veins and muscle.

"DLN002… Roll." Light said happily. "Her cognitive program is ready?"

"Her _soul_ is ready, Light." Wily corrected, placing the two boxes, the one with the code and the one with the android schematics side by side. "You did well with Rock, I must admit, seeing as your forte's not in programming or theology, but Roll is going to be perfect, Light."

"I hope so." Light said, watching as Dr. Wily pressed down on the key. The programming began zooming through it's box, highlighting text at an alarming rate. Bit by bit the schematic to the right lit up with the code, the brain taking the longest. But in the minutes before the helicopter landed the schematic finished lighting up.

Wily grinned happily. "Time of birth; 05:16 pm, above Monsteropolis." He said to the computer, logging it in. "Name; Roll, DLN002… property of Light Labs." He said the last bit with a bit of bitterness. "The first of the Robot Master program."

The two scientists walked over to the back of the helicopter where two tanks filled with cleaning solution were draped over with covers. "Do you think it'll be alright to wake them up yet?" Light asked.

"You're the boss… and I'm not familiar with Rock's learning patterns, so I can't say about him, but Roll's cognitive processes aren't going to really start developing until she wakes up. She's not like a human baby, she can only learn while awake."

Light nodded. "…first, we need to make sure the facility is working properly. We'll wake them both up tomorrow morning."

Wily nodded. "Now, I know I've gone over this with you hundreds of times, but Roll and Rock are going to have completely different psychologies Light, Roll will still be babbling weeks from now, while Rock will be doing trigonometry."

"I know…"

"My soul hasn't been used before Light… remember your promise… even if she develops even slower than a human-"

"Wily… I won't break my promise. Even if your soul turns out to be less efficient than my Cognitive program, we won't terminate Roll. We'll just know that we have to prep for the other program. I promise, Roll will be safe here."

Wily nodded. "Good… don't worry, it will work… I'm sure of it. It'll be slow and steady, but Roll will be a better thinker than most humans by the end of the year. And that's not even going into the Robot Master Program…"

Light nodded. "The only problem will be funding… but that's why we're here, isn't it?"

Wily smiled as several men with some construction robots came up to the two scientists.

"Are you Dr. Light and Co.?"

Light walked forward. "Yes, are you here to move our cargo?"

"Yes sir! I must say sir, It's an honor to have you in Monsteropolis."

"Please, there's no need for such formality." One of the robots stopped by the two tanks.

"Sirs. Is this the cargo?" It asked in a… well, robotic, voice.

"Be careful with them, they're the future of progress for all mankind! And especially this island." Wily bragged.

The robot nodded in recognition of the order and soon six of them slowly and carefully moved the two tanks off the helicopter and to the transport pod.

"Dr. Light, how long will it be until the Robot Master program launches? Progress on the building of the island is lowering more and more, our efficiency just isn't enough. Monsteropolis _desperately _needs the Robot Master Program to work, Light." One of the men stated.

"Don't worry. You'll have it sooner than next year, besides, you're only on the infrastructure phase. From the reports I've been sent you'll do fine as long as you keep up the same level of productivity."

"But we're uncoordinated!" The man sighed. "We have Mets running around where we should have Gabyoalls! There's no way we can organize the sheer amount of robots at work here."

Light nodded. "I understand, don't worry, when we're not working on the Robot Masters we'll do everything we can to help you. After all, this is the new home of Light Labs."

Wily hopped onto the transport pad with the tanks containing Rock and Roll. The first successful Light Cognitive Program Robot series, and the first of the Wily Soul Robot Master series. DLN001 and DLN002. Light followed suit as the tanks were lowered through the building to the underground lab where they would begin testing the two robots.

He blinked his eyes awake- VISUAL DATA RECEIVED, PROCESSING –and looked around. His mind ran in circles as numbers began running through his skull. He began to feel sick as he tried to understand what was going on around him. When his eyes moved, everything shook and got farther away or spun around or changed color. He quickly shut them, trying to stop the feeling of nausea. He had never felt this before. His mind was empty; there was nothing he could understand but the numbers running through his head from his first two-second glance at the world. Slowly his memory of the lights and colors and shapes and different perceptions began dulling, his brain processing the memory and removing unimportant data. He could rela- AUDIO DATA RECEIVED, PROCESSING -

"Rock."

A new wave of confusion, completely different from the motion sickness from before, struck him. His brain ran through millions of language circuits, looking to place the sound to a meaning that wasn't present in his brain yet.

"ugh…" that sound was made by him! What did it mean? ...shouldn't he know? He grunted again in pain as his brain heated, trying to understand what was going on. He had never heard a language before, but his brain was built for understanding.

He had never seen before, but he already knew how, but didn't know what it was he was looking at.

"Rock, open your eyes."

What do those words mean- 2ND LAW RUNNING –his eyes snapped open, and he suddenly understood what the sentence meant. He winced at the sudden rush of information, but the pain dulled quickly this time, as he continuously absorbed information while he processed it, causing less and less to be considered for processing.

"Hello Rock… how are you feeling?"

His eyes turned instinctively toward the source of the voice. He absorbed the data of a billion pores, thousands upon thousands of white hairs covering his face, of every wrinkle, scab, scar, blemish, and sweat on the skin. He could sense a structure beneath it, a tone to the individual before him that separated him from every other thing he could see.

"…I suppose it'll take you a while to get the hang of speaking… Rock, speak, please." - 2ND LAW RUNNING –

"gah." 'Rock' attempted hopelessly. He couldn't recognize it as a word as easily as he could the individual.

"Good, good." The praise sent a warm feeling down his body. But the feeling disappeared as the individual suddenly stopped and stared at Rock's face.

Rock didn't understand what the emotion on the man's face meant.

"You… smiled." The man smiled as well. "That's good."

Rock smiled again.

She blinked her eyes awake, narrowing them as the light and color surprised her. She shut them closed and tried to lift her arms to cover her face, but when her hands came close she jerked them backward in surprise. The feeling was strange, and her arms didn't feel right when moving. She had never moved them before, after all. She opened her eyes again, looking around, it was too bright so she contracted her pupil slightly, and smiling as it became more comfortable to look around.

"Hello Roll." She turned toward the voice suddenly, trying to get up in her alarm. "Whoah there, calm down, nobody's here to hurt you…" he reached out a wrinkled hand and waited as the small girl looked up from his face to his hand, slowly crawling forward and placing her hand in his. She gripped his hand with both of her's. Slowly turning it over and over in her hands and feeling all the many imperfections in his skin, and then feeling her own hands, smiling at how much smoother they were. But she liked the wrinkled hand better, it was warmer. She placed it up against her cheek and began looking around at the room, she reached for something shiny in the pail next to the table she was on. The wrinkled hand stopped hers.

"Careful with that, it's sharp." She frowned and tried to pull away from the hand, she wanted the shiny thing. "Hey, stop that now Roll." He let her hand go and cupped her face with both his hands. "Roll… Roll, Roll, Roll." He smiled, prompting her to smile as well and reach for the gray mess that grew to both sides of Dr. Wily's lips. "Hehe, careful with that, you wouldn't believe how long it took to grow that long. Roll, can you remember that name? Roll?"

She blinked twice at the same word happening over and over. "Gyah!" She giggled, and tugged on his moustache.

"Gyah!" Wily grunted in pain. "Stop that!" She giggled and pulled on his moustache again. Wily sighed, smirking as he slid her hands out of his moustache and reached behind her head, grabbing a few strands of gold-blond hair. He lifted it to her face and put it under her nose. "Eh? How do you like that, kleine Madchen?"

Roll brushed the hairs out of her face and tried to grab for the hair that stuck up behind Wily's head. The scientist ducked back and laughed as Roll stumbled getting up to try again. He lifted her off the table with a painful grunt and set her down on her feet as carefully as possible. Gripping her hand as he led her out in small steps, Roll confused on how she should move her feet, and tripped several times, only to be saved by the hand still in Wily's, before seeming to get the hang of it.


End file.
